Republic of Grassland
Grassland, officially the Republic of Grassland, is a country in the Nordic areas. It became a country on the 1st July 1987. Etymology The name Grassland comes from Grasslandic name, Gwjereln. Over the years, it was corrupted to Grazlan, and was anglicized to Grassland. History On 21 November 1941, The Grasslandic Republic had a coup and became fascist. after 6 months on the 16th of May 1942 Grassland joined the Axis. after WWII it became separated between East Grassland (The Grasslandic SSR) and West Grassland (Republic of Grassland). West Grassland didn't participate in the Cold War. People wanted the country to be unified and in 1986 plans were made to unify them. The plans were finalized, and were sent to Buiesos. One year later they unified into the Republic of Grassland. Politics and government Grassland is a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy. There are many ministries including the Ministry of Transport, the Ministry of Agriculture and the Ministry of Defense. Law and order Le Poliz is the police service of the Republic of Grassland. The service is headed by the Poliz Commissioner who is appointed by the Grasslandic Government. Its headquarters are in Grassland City's Glor Park. Geography and climate Grassland has grassland and forest temperatures. Snow normally comes in Early- Mid November and dries up in February or even March. It has quite flat terrain in the south and some tall mountains in the north. Economy The currency of Grassland is the Euro and the Grasslandic Poine. They can be used interchangeably at most shops in Grassland. Culture and media Education Grasslandic school schedules are: # Monday 10:00 am - 2:30 pm # Tuesday 11:00 am - 2:30 pm # Wednesday 10:30 am - 2:00 pm # Thursday 10:00 am - 2:30 pm # Friday 10:50 am - 2:00 pm # Saturday off # Sunday'' off'' Sports Grassland's main sports are Football (it's called that in Grassland), Gaelic Rugby and of course the Grasslandic League. Media English GTN 1, GTN 2, GTN 3, Grassland Television in English Grasslandic Gerwen and Northern Grassland Television Network, Grasslandic Network Both GTN Kids, GTN Teen and others... Every advertisement break lasts 2-4 minutes. The radio companies are, GTN Radio and GTN Radio 2. Cable providers are Sky and Vodafone. Telecommunications providers are Spark, Vodafone, GR, Gerlae, Boley, Grassland Cable and Benade. The national film companies are GRL Films and GTN Films. Grassland has the GFTR (Grasslandic Film and TV Rating) system. The ratings of the GFTR are: 'E '(Everyone) 'K '(Kids) 'PG '(Parental Guidance) 'PG 13 '(Parental Guidance under 13) '16 '(For people over 16) 'AO '(Adults only) Timeline * ??? - 1474 Grasslandic Tribe * 1474 - 1863 Kingdom of Grassland 1863 - 1864 Grasslandic Republic 1864 - 1918 Kingdom of Grassland 1918 - 1942 Grasslandic Republic 1942 - 1945 Grasslandic Empire 1945 - 1987 West and East Grassland 1987 - present Republic of GrasslandCategory:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Nordic countries Category:Grassland Category:Countries confederated in 1474 Category:Countries confederated in 1987